


Teaching a Sith Lord New Tricks

by solemnwar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Yra has issues, and overreacts to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Things are going well between the feared space-pirate Andronikos Revel and the young Sith Lord on-the-run Yracundia as he teaches her some rudimentary flying skills.At least until Yra overreacts, as usual.





	

            “Hey, Sith, I’ve got a question for ya,” said Andronikos Revel, feared space pirate and current pilot and companion to Sith Lord Yracundia.

            The dark-haired pureblood glanced up from her holopad, green eyes looking faintly yellow in the dim lighting. “If you’re again asking if we can steal artifacts from Korriban to sell on the black market, the answer is still no,” she said dryly. “And you’re piloting the ship, so please keep your attention on that. I did not survive Thanaton’s attempts to kill me just to die from colliding into an asteroid because my pilot wasn’t paying attention.”

            Making a derisive noise, he rolled his eyes. “I’ve been piloting ships for nearly two decades, and we’re in the middle of space besides, you’re worryin’ over nothin’.”

            Yra frowned, brow furrowing. “Nearly two decades- how old _are_ you?”

            “I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

            She sighed, turning off the holopad and putting it to the side. She really should have known better than trying to get any work done in the same room as the pirate, but the cockpit was the only place with a view of space. If she ever got another ship, she was getting one with a proper viewing deck, safety be damned. “Alright, pirate,” she said, resigned. “What do you want to know?”

            “Well we’ve known each other for a while now, and you’ve nicely let me pilot your ship this whole time,” he began, doing something unfathomable with the controls. “And I ain’t complainin’, just so you know, it’s a nice gig and this is a pretty great ship. But I can’t help but to wonder why you never fly the ship yourself.”

            “Why would I _want_ to?” Yra asked, settling into the chair. “I get that you’re really into ships, I do, but I’m not.”

            “Considering how much you complain about my piloting skills I would’ve figured you would pilot the ship at least _some_ of the time,” he pointed out, turning to look at her. “At the very least to vainly attempt to show me how it’s done.”

            Yra reached over and tapped the autopilot command, ignoring Andronikos’ positively _offended_ look, entering in the coordinates of their current destination, and settled back. “That’s how it’s done,” she said with a shrug.

            “That’s disgusting,” he said. “But seriously, Sith, I wanna see how you fly. Show me what you were doing before I entered the picture.”

            “I let the droid fly,” she replied with a grin, amused by the look of pure horror that crossed Andronikos’ face. “I wish my holopad had a camera, your face is priceless right now. It’s not like 2V is a wretched pilot, Andronikos, he’s outfitted with all of the latest piloting software.”

            “I just don’t get why you’d never bother flying the ship yourself,” he grumbled, turning back to the controls to switch the ship back to manual controls.

            “Well, not knowing how to fly a ship would be the major reason, I suppose,” she said simply, spreading her arms in a grand gesture as if imparting great wisdom upon him. “You keep forgetting that I am a former slave. They do not tend to teach us how to pilot, lest we get ideas of flying away to our freedom.”

            “I guess that makes sense...” the pirate admitted, glancing back at her. “Dunno why you wouldn’t have bothered to learn after becoming a Sith, though.”

            Yra shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve had the time to learn, and I’ve been focused on other things.”

            “Well, there’s no time like the present,” he said cheerily. With that, he reached back and dragged her out of her own chair and onto his lap, ignoring her sharp _“Andronikos!”_ as he settled her comfortably, and so he could still see what he was doing.

            Yra glowered at him, stiff as a board and thankful her face was already red so he couldn’t see her blushing. Sure, they’d been flirting since Tatooine, but he was getting _far_ too friendly. It was wholly inappropriate, and disrespectful towards a Lord of the Sith. She was just going to ignore how nicely warm he was and that she didn’t actually mind being in his lap all that much.

            She wrinkled her nose. “You need a bath,” she complained, one of the few things she definitely _didn’t_ like about the pirate.

            “Hey, I had a shower three days ago,” he protested, and Yra made a disgusted face. “Don’t be so snobbish, I heard all about you wading around in toxic goo on Balmorra, I don’t think you have any right to judge me.”

            “I wasn’t “wading around” and I showered right after!” She snapped. “There’s a shower _right on this ship_ and this ship is _tiny_ so you really don’t have any excuses!”

            “Did you know your nose gets scrunched up when you’re annoyed?” He asked casually, grinning at her.

            She put her hands over her nose. “It does not!”

            “You’re adorable.”

            “I am not!”

            “Afraid so,” he chuckled, marvelling at how easy she was to rile up. He probably should have been a crispy pile of ash by now, considering how quick she was to violence, but perhaps she actually did like him and didn’t just flirt with him as part of a weird, Sith game. It was a little bit awkward, but he managed to manoeuvre his hand to tug at the long, high ponytail she kept her hair in. “Cute as a button, especially the hair.”

            “I don’t think I like you anymore,” she said mulishly, crossing her arms and making a mental note to see a stylist.

            “Hey, don’t be like that just ‘cause you’re embarrassed,” he chided.

            “I thought you dragged me onto your lap to show me how to pilot the ship, not to make fun of me,” she grumbled.

            As piloting was something Andronikos liked very much, this was all that it took to get him to change subjects, giving Yra the chance to compose herself as he explained the different controls and what they did and how to use them. The cockpit was warm — some fault in the ventilation that she’d not yet bothered to get fixed — and being in Andronikos’ lap and semi-embrace made her even warmer, and the low rumble of his voice lulled her into a state of relaxation. She’d stopped properly paying attention after the first few minutes, only hearing the occasional phrase, concentrating more on the _sound_ than what he was actually saying. It was rather... pleasant.

            “Hey. _Hey._ Sith!” Yra opened an eye, not realising she had closed them. “You even listening to me?”

            “Mmhmm,” was her incredibly unconvincing response.

            “For someone who was gettin’ all upset a few minutes ago, you relaxed awfully fast,” he commented dryly. He grinned. “I guess you like me after all.”

            She blew a raspberry at him. “Don’t get cocky, pirate, I’m just — ”

            Andronikos did two things that, if he had been anyone else, would have seen him a charred corpse on the floor. Firstly, he interrupted Yra when she was speaking. Secondly, he did so by kissing her firmly on the mouth.

            She stared at him, stunned into silence. Mostly from the sheer audacity, but also because, for once in her life, she’d actually kind of liked a kiss. From a pirate. _Oh, stars, what is wrong with me the ghosts are making me insane._ Despite this reaction, she kind of wanted him to do it again.

            “Hey I finally found a way to get you to shut up,” said Andronikos, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Inwardly, he was worried that he possibly had grossly overstepped his bounds, but he’d been feeling reckless and just gone with it. Too late now. “I didn’t realise you purebloods could get even more red faced than you already are.”

            Yra shoved at him, getting no-where because she was on his lap still. “You jerk,” she muttered, sliding off his lap and stalking off to her quarters, visibly upset.

            Andronikos sat in stunned silence for a moment before jumping up and going after her. “Hey, Sith — _Yra,_ ” he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. “Where you runnin’ off to in such a hurry?”

            “Away from _you_ ,” she snapped. “I put up with a _lot_ from you but I _won’t_ be treated like some _game!”_

            He stared at her. “Is _that_ what you think?”

            “What else am I supposed to think, with the way you make fun of me?” She seethed, tugging at her arm. “Now let go of me before I set you on _fire!_ ”

            “You can’t set me on fire,” he said, but let go anyways... just in case. “And I’m not makin’ fun of you, Sith. Just teasin’ a little; you gotta admit you leave yourself open for it.”

            “I have no openings. It’s why I’m still alive,” she grumbled, starting to calm down a little. It wasn’t really about the teasing — that was just an easy excuse.  She was upset with how much she was being affected by the pirate, and how easily he seemed to be turning her previous conceptions of intimacy on their heads.

            But she wasn’t going to tell _him_ that.

            “I dunno, Sith, you let your guard down a lot around _me_ ,” he pointed out. “Come on, you gotta like me a _little_ , right?”

            _Yes, and that is entirely the problem_. “I like you a lot less when you trick me with promises of lessons to manhandle me,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

            “Hey, I was genuine with my offer to teach you how to fly,” Andronikos protested. “ _You_ were the one falling asleep!”

            “And that made it okay to kiss me without permission?” she asked dryly, tapping her fingers on her arm.

            “I... well, no... I just figured, you know, the way we’d been flirtin’ and all...” The pirate had the grace to at least look a little sheepish. “And you’re just so cute when you’ve gotten all riled up, I couldn’t help myself... but I won’t do it again, if you don’t wanna.”

            Yra snorted, calm now that she’d had some time to regain control of her emotions. “Next time, ask me first,” she said primly, brushing past him on the way back to the cockpit to retrieve her holopad.

            “Oh? There’s gonna be a next time?” he grinned, following close behind her.

            “That depends on you. And if you take a bath.”

            “Hmm...” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back against him. “How about a little kiss as an incentive, then?” He murmured wickedly in her ear.

            “You’re incorrigible,” she complained, trying to ignore how the sound of his voice, so deep and close to her ear, affected her. “But, if it will get you clean...”

            “Heh, you should already know I’m open to bribes,” he said, turning her slightly. “Good t’see you’re learning.” He kissed her again, slower and a little less firm, surprisingly gentle from such a rough-and-tumble pirate.

            “Ugh,” came a voice from the ship entrance, and Yra jumped, instinctively shoving Andronikos away. The two looked at the entrance to see Ashara, back from a mission Yra had sent her off to hours ago and looking utterly disgusted. “I knew I should have taken longer coming back...” the former Padawan muttered before heading to the engine room.

            “I need to start sending her on longer missions,” Yra muttered.

            Andronikos grinned at her, and she realised she’d said it out loud. “I guess you like me after all.”

            “Don’t start getting cocky, _pirate_.”

            “Heh, too late, Sith,” he chuckled giving her a quick kiss on the nose, laughing when it scrunched up in annoyance. “Do you want to finish that flyin’ lesson now or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this utter train wreck of a character and the way she overreacts to just about everything that comes across her way. Maybe she should embrace her passions a little less wholeheartedly... Yra it's a good thing you've got your adorable little nose scrunches going for you because you're a total handful.
> 
> Timeline wise this is definitely before the I Like You, You Like Me fic. Probably shortly after Taris or Quesh.
> 
> And since Andronikos is a butt and never answered Yra's question: based on the limited information given on our favourite pirate he's in his mid-thirties (about 36 when the war starts up again).


End file.
